Two Butlers, One Bocchan, Six hearts
by ShadesofSin
Summary: Ciel has a secret that age is making nearly impossible to keep hidden. Once Sebastian discovers it, will his thirst for his young master put him at risk for losing Ciel to the obsessions of a rival? Find out what happens when greed and lust take over and innocence is lost. SebastianxCiel, SebastianxCielxClaude, ClaudexCiel, and light CielxAlois. Mpreg in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! After a hiatus, I am finally back and here is one of several new stories I've begun working on! I hope you all enjoy! I'm going to post this one and a couple other starting paragraphs to see if there is any interest in the story itself, so if you would like to see more, please let me know! I don't own any of Kuroshitsuji and if boyxboy offends, then please don't read! If not please favor, follow, and or review! That keeps me writing! **

Ciel Phantomhive sat at the desk inside the Phantomhive manor, a little jumpier than usual, growing more anxious by the moment. Damned puberty. He had never let his butler see him completely naked, and only last night, Sebastian had learned the secret Ciel had kept from the world. Ciel was in fact a very special boy…but he knew society would never give him that label. As time advanced, his developing organs grew harder and harder to conceal. What would Sebastian do now that he knew? They had a contract, after all, but ultimately there was nothing Ciel could do to fight the larger male off should he decide to try something…..

Later that evening…..

As Ciel stepped from his tub, he began to dry himself off, looking at his bod in the mirror and making a face of pure disgust. His pink nipples now sat atop small mounds that should not be there, barely noticeable, but enough to fill him with nauseating disdain. The pink folds of skin that were positioned under his member made him grit his teeth to think about and so he tried not to, and for most of the time, succeeded, except when he had to bathe or dress. With a heavy, frustrated sigh, he pulled on his robe and opened the bathroom door. Walking into his room, he stopped and froze with mismatched, widened eyes at not only his butler, but that horrid Trancy butler seated on his bed, gazing lustfully at him. "Hello Bocchan, we've been waiting. ~" Sebastian purred in his low, seductive voice. Claude remained silent, having not really been invited to begin with; Sebastian did not feel like engaging in a fight at the moment, his attention was focused on Ciel. Besides, he knew how Claude really felt about the sapphire-eyed boy and would delight in the look of longing on Faustus's face as he took what he wanted most right in front of him….


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there! So there was a good deal of interest in this story…anyway, here's the next chapter! Thank you for reading! I don't own any of Kuroshitsuji…but please favor, follow, and review to encourage the writer! Thank you! Also, if boyxboy offends you, please don't read.**

As the shock faded, Ciel felt a rush of adrenaline through his veins and ran towards the door before strong hands picked him up. He thrashed wildly as Claude sat him down on the bed, but the two creatures in front of him only chuckled. "Goodness~", Sebastian smirked as Ciel looked at him with wild eyes, "What on earth are you doing?! Why is _he_ here?!" Ciel demanded, throwing Claude a hateful glance. "Young master, please relax….I only called Faustus so that if you ordered me to stop, he could continue. A body such as yours is a rarity and it deserves to be treated accordingly." Sebastian purred as he licked his lips. A pang of fear and slight excitement rushed through Ciel as he began to say something, an order or a maybe even a call to the other butler for help, when his lips were covered by Sebastian's. "Seb…..mmm….nnh…" Ciel moaned as his body betrayed him and he kissed back. He had never tasted anything like Sebastian before, dark but sweet at the same time, addicting. Claude watched the two soon-to-be lovers kiss and embrace as he crawled obediently to the corner of the bed. He would give anything to have Ciel as his own, better yet to hold him and kiss him as Sebastian was now doing, but he knew his place. Ciel Phantomhive would never love him. So he watched, he watched as Ciel wriggled underneath the other demon, his long slender hands moving to unbutton the boy's nightshirt. Ciel protested but his soft cries of "no, stop," feel away to small, incoherent whimpers as Sebastian's hands wrapped around his semi-erect member and began to pump. Sebastian smirked to himself as he pulled Ciel up into his lap, and showed Claude what he couldn't have, two fingers delving into the damp heat right underneath what his hand was wrapped around. Claude's yellow eyes nearly popped out of his head at the Phantomhive boy, or girl? He had never seen anything like Ciel in all his years as a demon and the desire he had before for the person in front of him was nothing to the lust he felt now. Just looking at the erect, pink nipples Sebastian's fingertips had begun to flick made his member lengthening in his trousers. Ciel Could feel Sebastian's strong arms around him, watching the other's trousers tent, he began to feel a bit frightened and clung to Sebastian, starting to move his hips in time with the fingers inside of him. Sebastian pulled him from Claude's view with a huff, not liking the way the spider butler was admiring Ciel even more now. That wasn't supposed to happen. He began to kiss the bluenette as he let his hands drift all over the thin, pale body beneath him, rubbing his length teasingly against the boy. His member twitched when he felt fluid leaking from Ciel's folds. Sebastian's firm hands held Ciel's waist in place as he guided himself inside, groaning quietly as the wet heat enveloped him. The cry from Ciel was a noise of pure bliss and he instinctively began to rock his pelvis against Sebastian, wanting more.

Claude was so hard, he was in pain. He didn't think it was fair. What gave Michaelis the right to do this? He didn't belong to him and he certainly didn't have to take his orders. Just when Sebastian was settling into a rhythm, Ciel gave a screech that sounded like a wounded animal as his body was stretched to the limit, Claude pushing in right beside of Sebastian. The Trancy butler gave a long, low moan as Ciel's wall wrapped around him and Sebastian pulsed against him. "How dare you." Sebastian growled dangerously at the other, trying to shove him away. Ciel screamed and Sebastian then realized that there was nothing he could do…., forcing Claude out would hurt his young master, and he didn't want that. Instead, he let Ciel adjust a moment, watching the boy, who in turn, watched them both back with eyes fluctuating between intense pain and the highest level of arousal he had ever known. After a moment, Ciel managed to exhale his order to them both, 'move". The two demons looked at him with a pleasant smile, as if this was nothing out of the ordinary and began a gentle rhythm. Ciel was mostly quiet until he felt them push directly against a sensitive spot. As he squealed in pleasure, Sebastian decided to entertain him and pulled Claude to his mouth for a rough and hate-filled kiss. Even with Ciel's lack of experience, he could tell Sebastian was doing it just for him, and the sight of the muscular, raven-haired beings kissing in front of him as they both pleasured him drove him over the edge. His small member pulsed as he released into the air and his walls squeezed them both in a vice-like grip. "Oh my….." "Bocchan, I can't…" both men groaned as they each held a side of Ciel's waist and moaned in earnest as they both hit their own orgasms. Ciel widened his legs a little more to give them room; he had never felt so full in his life. Sebastian was the first to pull out; pushing Claude away once he had made more room. He pulled Ciel into his arms as the boy lay dazed from what had just happened. "You can go," he said coldly to the other. Claude had a look in his yellow eyes of pure sadness, as he nodded and stood, sweeping silently away. He wanted to hold Ciel like Sebastian did. He had just as much of a right. Had they not just made love too? A heavy sigh escaped him as he made his way back to the Trancy manor while Sebastian kissed Ciel's cheek as he drifted off to a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I don't own any of Kuroshitsuji, but thanks for reading! Please encourage the writer and favor, follow, and or review! **

Several weeks after the incident, Ciel was spending some time with his best friend, Earl Alois Trancy. Though the two pretended to fight in public, Ciel actually enjoyed the other earl's company, finding his bizarre personality to be a pleasant break from those of which he normally came into contact with. During the afternoon he and Alois spent together though, he kept feeling a little dizzy. The blonde knew what had happened between the boy and the butlers. He didn't blame Ciel, how could he? However, he did have Claude punished appropriately as soon as he found out. "I'm fine, really. Don't fuss. I don't want to be a bother," Ciel tried to tell him as he waved him away. "Not at all. My Ciel doesn't feel well. Just rest here, you'll feel better. It's probably just because you're so frail." The blonde responded with a nervous smile as he laid the bluenette boy down in his bed. Ciel smiled weakly back, but in the early evening, the sapphire-eyed boy began to vomit. Fearing the worst, Alois sent for a doctor to come from town, requesting the first available. He sat with Ciel and smoothed his hair, leading him back to bed once the vomiting stopped. A knock on the Trancy door an hour later revealed not a doctor, but a midwife, who sent her deepest apologies from the doctor and headed upstairs to look at Ciel. Alois rolled his eyes but decided to let her pass, since the doctor was busy, some help was better than no help at all. She went into Alois's room and shut the door, examining Ciel, finding out about his odd physique and sitting beside him with a quiet smile once she finished. "What's wrong with me?" He asked weakly as he looked at the woman. "Nothing's wrong, my dear. You're expecting." She said as she laid a hand over Ciel's still flat tummy. Ciel's eyes widened as his jaw dropped. He didn't hear as the midwife give him instructions or a date which he could expect the baby, he didn't hear Alois's shocked squeal come from the hall after she left the room and he barely heard as Sebastian stepped from the shadows of the room and purred happily down at his young master, the mark on his hand glowing. "I'm going to be a father," the elder male said happily with a confident grin. "No, I am." another voice called threateningly as Claude stepped from the other side of the room, mark also glowing. Ciel was in too much shock to care and laid back in Alois's bed, pulling the covers up to his neck. Sebastian rounded on Claude with dangerous eyes, "The baby is mine. My mark is lit, our bond remains." As Claude retorted, "No, the baby is mine. I can feel it. I can sense its presence." "Shut up, both of you and leave him alone!" Alois called as he threw open his bedroom doors and sat on his bed, scooping the small boy protectively in his arms. "The midwife said he's carrying twins. Do you idiots know what that probably means?" Alois said sarcastically as the two butlers gave each other a look of confusion mixed with utter loathing. "One from each!" Alois shouted as Ciel turned to hide his face in his chest. 'Now get out, both of you!" The blonde yelled and the butlers nodded, filing silently out of the room. Alois got up and slammed his doors shut, going to hold and cuddle Ciel, trying to comfort him. Sebastian walked silently beside Claude down the hall, 'I apologize. I didn't realize this would happen. In the morning, I'll take my young lord home and dispose of your ties to this situation. You will not be inconvenienced." Sebastian waited on a reply from the other, thinking of how wonderful it was going to be….he wanted to have Ciel for his own ever since he had laid eyes on him. Now he had made love to him, now he was carrying his child…in his realm, he could take him home and marry him, build a home and live as a famil-"On the contrary," the scathing voice of the Trancy butler interrupted his thoughts, "This is my one chance. I always wanted children, and you know how much I want your master. The Phantomhive boy is not the kind to willingly slaughter a member of his line that is not threatening his person. Since half of the children he carries are mine, I have an equal right to half." He said as Sebastian shook with rage, facing opposite to Claude as they arrived at their rooms. "Half of his care, half of the assistance with the birth, half of his milk." Claude said as he licked his lips, choosing his words to purposely irritate the other. Sebastian growled dangerously at the man across from him and walked in his room, slamming the door shut. He knew the demon law though….Claude was right; he did have an equal share of everything. Sebastian didn't realize Ciel's body functioned like this. He should ripped Claude out of Ciel when he had the opportunity and dealt with the consequences. Now what was he going to do?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Here is the next chapter. I apologize if it seems a little rushed…it is, I'm actually about to head out to Animazement! Check out my deviant art riffe91 for cosplay pictures! ^-^ Anyway, I don't own any of Kuroshitsuji, but thanks for reading! Please favor, follow, or comment if you enjoy, and if you don't like boyxboy, then please don't read!**

For the next several days, Ciel stayed in a trance-like state, not being able to fully believe or accept what had happened and what was going to happen to him. He realized from a young age he was different, but how could this happen? Could his body really function in both sexes roles? He had feelings for Sebastian, but he was angry with him for what he had done to him, even if it was unwittingly. And now that horrible spider was involved….. For the next few weeks, Ciel stayed with Alois, finding comfort in the blonde's arms. Alois pitied him, after all, he knew what it was like to be used and abused. So, the Earl Trancy spent his days keeping Ciel company and trying his best to take his mind off things, if only for a little while.

After a month and a half had passed, Ciel found the peace he needed to return to his manor, having Sebastian explained long ago to all his contacts that he had fallen dreadfully ill. For the moment, Sebastian would handle all of Ciel's affairs, including Funtom and his assignments from the Queen. Ciel thought that maybe he could go home to obscurity… that maybe Sebastian and Claude would somehow forget, as crazy and hopeless as it sounded. Hopeless it was. The night Ciel came home, Sebastian met him at the door, cooing over him as he placed his hands gently on Ciel's slender waist. 'My lord, how are you feeling?" the demon asked with unusually soft crimson eyes. "I'm perfectly fine, let go." Ciel huffed as he pushed Sebastian away, insisting on bathing himself that night so Sebastian wouldn't see the minuscule curve in his abdomen. He should have spared himself the trouble because as he was standing, combing his hair with his night shirt on, two long, gentle hands slid the hem up to his ribcage. Ciel gasped and looked down to see Sebastian staring intently at the tiny swell, placing a hand over it. "Would you go away?!" Ciel snapped, embarrassed and annoyed all at once. "You know it is entirely possible that both of the children are mine." Sebastian mused, almost to himself, ignoring Ciel for once. Ciel growled and turned away from his butler, even more irritated that he hadn't listened to him. The bluenette boy crawled into bed and Sebastian came to stand beside him, watching him with a soft smile. Ciel scowled and pulled the covers up, closing his eyes. After a few minutes, he pretended to be asleep. _He should be leaving now…._ Ciel thought as he felt the covers being pulled down, then a feather light kiss being placed on his abdomen, then the covers back up. Hearing the door close, he opened his eyes and sighed as he looked around. Maybe he did really care about Sebastian, but, if Sebastian really cared about him, why did he do this?

As Ciel hit his third month, he was at least relieved that Claude had been nowhere in sight. What Ciel didn't know was that Sebastian had made it clear to Claude, through the creation of several broken bones, to stay away from his Bocchan. Assigning the chores to Finny, Bard, and Mey-rin (after extensive training), Sebastian spent most of his days now cooking and caring for Ciel. He tried to make up excuses to rub his growing tummy every time he could. Ciel's hair became even more pigmented, his skin softer and seeming to glow an almost translucent pearl color. Sebastian thought he had never been more beautiful. One morning, Ciel's eyes widened and his hand flew to his side when he felt his children wiggle inside of him. He called Sebastian in, who happily spent the rest of the morning seeing if they would move anymore. Ciel had become accustomed now to the idea of having a child around the manor, and was almost feeling the outer twinges of excitement. That evening, however, a cold chill came up the Phantomhive boy's spine as he sat in his room and he turned around. Claude's eyes widened as he sucked in a breath at the sight of Ciel, he wasn't too big yet, but the fact that he was carrying twins was evident. "Oh, how beautiful." Claude gasped as he knelt down and splayed a hand over the small mound. "Faustus" A voice in the room growled as two crimson eyes appeared in the darkness and Sebastian came to loom over Claude, standing behind Ciel. "I thought I told you to stay away." Sebastian warned dangerously. "My child is developing inside the Phantomhive boy too." Claude stated simply, "I feel it even more now. It's formed enough to call to me. If I am not mistaken, you felt it for the first time today, as well?" Claude asked Ciel, who gritted his teeth and scowled at the spider. "What do you want?" Sebastian asked. 'It'll be quite some time before the babies come." "I know that." Claude nodded, "However, it is mine. Like it or not, and as the father of one of Ciel's children. I've come to assist in caring for him and my child. You know the law." He said in a low, dark tone to Sebastian. "But please do let me know if you need anything, little one." He said to Ciel, who couldn't tell if he was talking to him or the baby inside of him. Both Sebastian and Ciel stared daggers at Claude as he left the room with a happy smirk, making himself comfortable in a guestroom down the hall. Once he laid down, the smirk disappeared. He had seen the way Ciel and Sebastian looked at each other as he left the room. He wanted that with Ciel. He was going to have that with Ciel. He made up his mind. One way or another, Ciel would grow to hate that stupid crow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Here is the update! I do not own Kuroshitsuji but if you enjoy the story, please favor, follow, or review! Thanks for reading! **

As the days wore on, Ciel frequently called on Alois to visit. Alois was always happy to have company and referred warmly to the babies as "Ciel's littles". Once, during a visit, it had gotten late and after some coaxing, Alois convinced the pregnant boy to stay with him that evening. Ciel had put on his nightshirt and lay down, cuddling close to Alois, wanting to be able to feel the warmth of another person next to him. To Alois's surprise, Ciel was not asleep once he settled, but spoke, "Alois?" "Yes?" "I'm afraid. I'm afraid they'll end up hurting the children." Alois frowned when he heard this, but rolled over to spoon the worried bluenette, "There's no need, Ciel. You forget I still have four on my side with Hanna and the triplets. I won't let them hurt you or the littles." He said with a reassuring smile, even though Ciel couldn't see. The blonde laid his hand on the bluenette boy's hip and within minutes, both fell into a deep sleep, feeding off each other's warmth and closeness to make them feel protected. With Alois, Ciel could at least pretend to be busy and he didn't have to deal with the hoverings of the conflicting demons over who was going to perform what service. However, every visit eventually had to come to an end.

A few days later, Ciel arrived back at his manor and tried to go about his life as discreetly as possible. Unfortunately, for him, both scheming demons watched his every move. Sebastian's plan was to simply care for his master. Sebastian knew Ciel loved him in the bottom of his heart and was sure he would win out over Claude. Every day Sebastian woke Ciel with his breakfast, dressed him, fed him his lunch and dinner, and gave him back and foot rubs. Every day Claude was trying desperately to do similar things to care for Ciel but Sebastian was too _good_. He always seemed to have things done before and better than Claude. One awful night, to Ciel's great displeasure, he undressed himself for a bath and noticed that the area around his nipples was swollen and tender. Looking in the mirror, he covered himself in Shame, seeing his new almost-feminine shape and hurriedly got in the bath. As he washed himself off, Claude came in Ciel's room with his bathrobe that he had been ordered to bring, racing in a s fast as he could, if only to beat Sebastian at this simple, insignificant task. Claude came and knocked on the door, "Earl Phantomhive? I have your robe." He called and Ciel called back, "Just sit it on the bed." Not as obedient as Sebastian, Claude opened the door a bit to place it on the sink for Ciel, intending to give the boy better access, when his eyes widened, catching a glimpse of the newly developed glands. Ciel gasped and covered himself up, sinking down in the tub as his cheeks turned pink. That didn't stop Claude at all, as he came forward and pulled Ciel up gently, prying his arms apart to admire him lovingly. Ciel tried to call for Sebastian, but nothing came out of his mouth. Since he was carrying Claude's child, he couldn't summon Sebastian to chase Claude away unless he posed a threat to Ciel or the babies, and all Claude was doing was looking. So, Ciel resigned himself with a soft, humiliated sigh. Claude reached a hand out to cup one gently and Ciel flinched, pulling away and wincing in pain. Claude frowned and put his hand on Ciel's shoulder, "Does it hurt, master?" He asked, with a genuine look of sympathy. "No." Ciel lied, "And I'm not your master. Let me out." He said hurriedly as he stepped out of the tub and dried himself off, putting on his robe, then his nightshirt and going to bed. Claude loomed over the boy as he laid in the sheets and knelt beside him. Maybe he would just have to work himself into Ciel's life one step at a time. Mybe he could perform small things for him, like bringing the robe, until eventually he was given larger duties. Maybe he could relieve his pain… "Master?" claude asked quietly after a moment. "I am not your master" came the irritated response from the boys with closed eyes. "Let me help you." Claude pleaded. Ciel was about to resist when he felt his nightshirt being unbuttoned and a warm mouth wrapping around one of his nipples, sucking tenderly. Instead of complaining, Ciel held deadly still for a moment, before starting to moan, feeling the tongue move off to gently prod the creamy swell, tangling his fingers gently in the raven hair to lock Claude's head in to place. Ciel was even more embarrassed and pleased when he felt a warm flow after a few minutes, feeling himself empty, then Claude moving to the other nipple. Claude was thrilled Ciel actually allowed him this privilege, _he had probably been too ashamed to ask Michaelis_, Claude thought. While Claude loved males, he had always had a thing for breasts and the fact that Ciel shouldn't really have any only made it more exciting. However, Claude was polite and remained kneeling, hiding his erection as he saw the bluenette's eyes flutter once he had drained him. Ciel felt safe, empty, and somewhat…loved. The pressure he had been feeling was finally relieved and the young Earl Phantomhive found his way to a dreamless sleep. Claude buttoned up his nightshirt and pulled the covers up to the boy's chest, stealing a kiss from his forehead after he was sure he was asleep. Finally standing up, Claude groaned softly as he stood and made his way to his room to take care of himself and the arousal between his legs. Suddenly his eyes narrowed as he saw light appear in the hallway, Sebastian's angry eyes piercing Claude's as he held the candelabra. _What the hell does he want now?_ Claude thought angrily as the other butler approached.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! Here is the next installment! Please favor, follow, and or review! That's what keeps the writer writing! Thanks for reading, but if malexmale bothers you, please stop here! I don't claim any of Kuroshitsuji. **

After a rather violent match with Sebastian over what had just taken place, Claude drug himself to bed that evening, lying down with a smirk as he licked his lips. Ciel's milk had tasted wonderful….and judging by the look on the bluenette's face as Claude had nursed him, it had felt wonderful. Claude sighed happily as he thought of watching Ciel feed his little one once he or she arrived. Then his thoughts turned to Sebastian, that hindrance, Sebastian. If he could show Ciel how much he truly cared about him, Claude felt like there was a good chance Ciel would come to him, forever. Sebastian on the other hand, was more than confident of the bond between Ciel and himself. The only thing that irked him was the chance that one or both of the babies belonged to Claude. A chance that grew more real as a couple of months passed and Ciel's belly swelled more and more. The young earl tried his best to ignore it, but once the children began to kick and move, that proved impossible. Not to mention the daily showers of attention he received from both demons. Ciel couldn't sit and read the morning paper without one or both of them rubbing his bump or asking if he needed anything. Ciel hated being treated like a woman, and continued to seek refuge and comfort in Alois's arms. Alois had always liked Ciel and was happy to help, although the further along Ciel became, Alois made sure the two would-be fathers were close by in case anything happened.

The morning Ciel hit seven months; he had had all he could stand. He woke late that morning and blinked in the light as he heard a faint noise and felt very warm, yawning as that warmth almost made him fall back asleep, until one pair of crimson and one pair of yellow eyes made him jolt wide awake. 'Goodness, Bocchan, relax.~" Sebastian purred on his right, as his long, elegant hands stroked his swollen tummy. "Eight more weeks." Claude said with an oddly happy smile, directed down at the bluenette, as Sebastian glared over at him, wanting him to just crawl in a hole and stay there. Wanting Claude to leave him alone with HIS bocchan and THEIR children. "How are you feeling, young master?" Sebastian purred as he kissed Ciel's fluffed up bluenette hair. "I'm craving strawberries." Ciel said as he blinked, his marked eye shining once the light touched on it. "Of course, mast-" "I already have it, Faustus." Sebastian interrupted the other as he handed Ciel a dish of strawberries on the nightstand. "Strange," Sebastian grinned, "I could anticipate what my child needed before my lord even woke. By chance, you couldn't, but then again, that gives me hope that I have more than _one_ child.~" Sebastian taunted before he placed a hand on Ciel's middle and purred, watching the boy eat. Claude grit his teeth at Sebastian. One of those babies was his. It has to be! Claude thought to himself. Ciel groaned as he finished and went to get up, rolling his eyes as both men eagerly helped him, supporting his back as he stood, glaring at them both. "I'm going to see Trancy, but this time, I don't want either of you chasing after me." Ciel said as he let the demons dress him. "My lord, please," Sebastian warned, placing a hand on Ciel's middle, "you're carrying twins." "What if something happens with the babies?" Claude chimed in, placing his own hand on Ciel which Sebastian was quick to silently snarl at. "Sod off, both of you." Ciel sighed as he stood to gather his things….


End file.
